5 Minutes
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: Rachel is looking for someone to talk to after her date with Jesse. It doesn't go at all like plannend.


_Title_: 5 Minutes  
_Author_: baronessabba  
_Pairing,Character(s)_: Will/Rachel  
_Rating_: PG-13 (?)  
_Word Count_: 876  
_Spoilers_: "Power of Madonna" (everything up to that)  
_Summary_: Rachel is looking for someone to talk to after her date with Jesse. It doesn't go at all like plannend.

_Notes_: I intended this as a one-shot. The story then got angsty and felt like part of something bigger. So if anyone is interested I'll continue this prologue. Please tell me what you think! This is my very first Glee fanfic.

_**Disclaimer**_: I own absolutely nothing.

The first.

Rachel Berry thinks how different this feels. Different than anything she's ever felt before. Nothing like she had imagined. The only word that comes close to describing this would be 'dark'. It feels dark. She doesn't want to translate this with wrong. It feels too something to be wrong. But mostly it's just different. The lips, the taste, the whole sensation. With Finn it had felt merely new and a bit scary, albeit good. Puck had felt awkward. Jesse had felt perfectly perfect, soft but sometimes deceptive. Now this. Rachel is kissing Mr. Schuester and it's nothing like these guys before, so she doesn't think of stopping it.

The second.

He wonders how many words there are for this. The one he thinks of is 'wrong'. It's illegal, even. A mistake. It's bad. Not the kiss itself. Smeared with guilt and hunger it is dangerously dingy. There is an underlying fragile innocence that with every passing second seems to pass. Will doesn't want it to though, because it's Rachel. She's one of his kids. Emphasis on kid. Sometimes when she smiles, when she moves there's the shadow of a woman. The one she'll be, but not yet is. He doesn't stop, lets his tongue dance around her mouth. Enjoys it, and hates himself for it. The memory of earlier this evening finds his way through his fogged mind. Emma. He'd kissed Emma much like he was kissing Rachel now. They had been so close. The feelings are still ringing through him, electrifying him. How could this happen? Who had started this? The important question, Will doesn't ask himself– why isn't he stopping it?

The third.

The tears Rachel had shed. Those that had led her here are now dried on her cheek. She wonders if Will had tasted them. Would they have tasted like failure, or even of virginity? Rachel was still a virgin. Hadn't been able to go all the way with Jesse. She now wonders what will happen with Will. The same, she ponders. He's a man and he must want this. The same things Jesse wanted. Once she had imagined kissing Will. Not like this though. In her fantasy it had been different. It always is. Rachel searches herself. Is searching for a song she can sing to herself, in her mind, to relax. Suddenly it doesn't feel that good anymore. She's come here for comfort. Not for more of this. She is aware of his prodding tongue. His hands on her back, then around her waist. They are everywhere, caressing her slightly. Like a snake, they feel. Something crawling over her body. Darkness surrounds her, still. She wants sunshine. Rachel thinks of sunshine, but can't find a song. She needs , not Will.

The fourth.

It takes him a moment to realize. Rachel's pulling back. Not completely, but she's slowly withdrawing. For the split of a second, Will is frustrated that everyone's always pulling away. First Emma. Now Rachel, too. Terri… Shelby. No, he had stopped that. Because of Emma. Will feels like a teenager suddenly. Caught in a web of girls just hanging around them, sometimes here and then there. It's wrong. This, doing this with Rachel is wrong. Will wants to stop this now. But he's wired. She smells good, he has to admit. She's not even stopping herself. That's all a sick excuse. Will's scared what'll happen when they stop. He knows something has happened tonight. He still doesn't know why she'd come here in the first place. He doesn't even remember starting the kiss, or her starting it. Like a dream he just found himself in, without any recollection of even falling asleep. If it only were a strange dream. But it's an irrevocably situation. When he stops they'll have destroyed something. What, he isn't sure yet. He doesn't know how it'll go on. How it'll pan out in the end. Will knows he's got to stop and face the consequences.

The fifth.

Their mouths separate. It's dark, because it's late. Rachel has cried – had those tear streams been there when she'd come here? Will wonders. He can't judge the look in her eyes. She's hardly ever looked so young. Her hair is messed up, partly from him and partly from the rain outside. She'd come here for a reason. Will has screwed up again. He starts to feel himself again, wants to console her and feels nauseous when she only for a second steps back as if in fear. He's done this.

Rachel knows she has to leave. She wants to leave. The darkness at first so exciting now scares her. She doesn't know what's written in his eyes. Something has changed and not for the better. Rachel hadn't imagined the evening to go like this. She still hopes to wake from this nightmare. It doesn't happen. Instead the seconds tick on and only prolong this ordeal. Rachel has come here, has run here, to get away from Jesse. From the reality of adulthood that she hadn't been ready for earlier this evening. That she still isn't ready for. So for the second time that day she starts to run. Only this time she doesn't know who to turn to.

Five minutes and everything's changed.


End file.
